


Ice

by FlyingShibaInu



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Fairies, Gen, Headcanon, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingShibaInu/pseuds/FlyingShibaInu
Summary: All about the ice fairy's normal days.





	1. Kaguya

Winter was here, just like last time. Snow covered the bamboo forest and the small garden of Eientei.

"You don't wanna die?" Kaguya asked. She raised her hand to block a punch to her face.

"Never!" Cirno shouted. "I wanna keep my combo!"

"... Okay," Kaguya said.

And punched the fairy in the chest.

Cirno blew away, destroying some bamboo in the process. Her body stopped after a few seconds and got buried by that bamboo in her way. Kaguya followed the path and grabbed her arm. She pulled the fairy up. Her limbs were still intact. Mokou wouldn't be mad.

"Not dead?" Kaguya asked and shook her. The fairy coughed. "Not dead."

Cirno managed to shrug off and fly back a few meters. "I said I don't wanna die!"

"Sure, sure, the long-lived fairy." Kaguya glanced at the moon. This fairy was an early companion. Or servant. "You've had countless resurrections already, so why bother?"

Cirno blinked. "Have I?"

"Yeah." By my hands. Kaguya rubbed her chin. "You can't remember any?"

Cirno frowned. "From how long?"

"Hundred years back." Kaguya could remember killing the fairy over and over again, because why not? That fairy always spawns out of the lake. It was a fun thing to do when Mokou was not there. She didn't know fairies would lose memory after each death.

But now that she thought about it, it only made sense. Lowly creatures that were lower than humans wouldn't be able to keep their memory intact more than a few decades.

"So," Cirno said. "I'm quite old!"

"Of course you are. Ice exists from way back, as well as the lake." To be honest, Kaguya almost felt guilty that she might be the main reason this fairy had lost so much memory. Who knows, she could have been a smarter fairy who had witnessed history since ancient times.

But again, this fairy provoked her in the first place, not knowing her place. When she had lost to the lunatic princess, it sealed her fate.

"That's enough training for today," Kaguya said. "Come in and have some tea?"

Cirno's eyes lit up.

Kaguya entered her house and started making tea. Cirno looked around in awe. The rabbits eyed her but they knew not to bother a guest.

Cirno started exploring the house. The little things she did when she walked around, like turning her head right away when there was a corner, or sitting down at the table in a swift manner, were a nice surprise. It made Kaguya felt like this fairy might still have the faintest memory of this place.

Kaguya served tea. Cirno drank the hot tea and winced. She never enjoys hot tea but she kept drinking it.

"Kaguya," Cirno said.

"Yes?"

"Can I keep coming here?"

It was an innocent question. "Like this place, huh?"

Cirno sipped the tea. "It made me feel at home."

Kaguya looked at her. An ice fairy, just like the lunatic princess, was a creature given immortality. Though she couldn't have survived without the Earth, as long as there was Gensokyo, she was immortal.

And for all immortals, a place like home was something that should be cherished.

"Of course you can," Kaguya said. "Come here anytime. Eientei will always welcome you."


	2. Eiki

Cirno blinked. She was sitting in a weird place. A fairly dark place.

"Where am I?" Cirno asked.

The light appeared and showed two people in a room. Cirno noticed a girl with ponytails carrying a scythe, and a green-haired girl wearing a dark dress and a weird sharp hat. Also holding a piece of wood.

"Dear Cirno, your time in life is up." Eiki raised the rod of remorse to her lips. "Welcome to Hell."

"Welcome welcome!" Komachi said.

"I'm… dead." Cirno looked around. It was dark. Is this the afterlife? "No, no! That's impossible! What's the meaning of this?"

Eiki Shiki looked into a handheld mirror. "Let's see. You have done your duty well as an ice fairy, which is regulating the temperature around the lake. However, you often provoke other youkai and beings to fight you. Pulling pranks on innocent people is a sin, though understandable for fairies with childish minds. Still, it would have been better if you think more about other people's lives and how your actions disrupt others."

"I'm not a child!"

"Overall, you are not sinful." Eiki taps her wooden rod to the table. "There are some of your personalities, however, that is troublesome."

Cirno pouted. Why does she have to listen when she was dead? How did she, even...?

"You should learn to show some respect and be humble with your friends. People you meet will appreciate your modesty. Also, your confidence in your power is a good thing, but powerful you are, you should remember that you are not the strongest nor the weakest. You can defeat even stronger opponents than you. Weaker opponents can also defeat you. Power is not the only factor to determine the battle result."

Cirno yawned. Komachi yawned too.

"One thing that has always stop you from improving is your own arrogance and pride. Remember that," Eiki said. "Have you noticed your power growing stronger?"

"I do!"

"It is because you have done many things normal fairies wouldn't have done, such as studying and training. You were also involved in some incidents. If you keep going in this direction, even your own species would betray you."

"Uhh…"

"Meaning that you could lose your regenerative ability. And if you are acting the way you are now, your friends would leave you one by one. You wouldn't want to be alone in the state of no return, would you?"

Cirno tilted her head. "... I thought I'm dead."

"Nah," Komachi said. "It was a prank someone pulled on you. We're requested."

"What?!" Cirno looked around. It was a dark room. She didn't know where this place was, but it was not in hell for sure. "Those fairies? Random haters? Who planned this?!" Cirno thought for a moment and decided it didn't matter. "Oh right! I can't die! I'm invincible of course!"

"Death might not be so far away as you think, Cirno. You shouldn't be so careless." Eiki waved to her subordinate Komachi. "Escort her back to her home… Consider yourself lucky to hear this sentence. You're dismissed."


End file.
